


The Mermaid Ornament

by anakinkshamer (anakinkshamer69)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Trauma, First Christmas, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian Grannies, M/M, One Shot, followed by
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinkshamer69/pseuds/anakinkshamer
Summary: Billy reminisces past holiday related trauma. Steve takes Billy ornament shopping the next day to decorate for their first Christmas together.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The Mermaid Ornament

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluffmonsterc3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffmonsterc3/gifts).



Billy remembers his first Christmas without his mother. Neil had always started arguments so Billy already didn’t like Christmas that much but his mom usually would brighten him up like the lights on the tree. She always made everything better. Until she left him behind with Neil. And then that’s the one time everything got worse, and never got any better. Billy tried his hardest to stay in line, and no matter what Neil would find a way to start an argument. Christmas at the Hargrove’s was always ruined, or really close to ruined and then his mom would stay up with him and make cookies, let him open one gift before bed. She usually kept the peace, did what she could not allowing anyone to go too far (whatever too far was, they were well past that, but that’s besides the point) 

This year, his mother wasn’t there to stop him from diving into the deep end. 

  
Blue and red lights flashing into the house but they weren’t the usual festive decorations, as something less jolly came to visit. 

“You said there was an altercation, an emergency?” 

“Yes officer, you see my son was wanting to open a present one night early and I mentioned him being naughty so he couldn’t, and he got very upset, I tried to calm him down and then he lashed out and stabbed me in the leg.” 

Billy bit his lip to keep himself from bursting out his defense. 

“Do you mind if we talk to your son?” 

“If you can find him, as soon as I called 911 he ran and hid” 

“Does he have a usual hiding spot” 

“He usually hides somewhere in his room.” 

Billy winces knowing they’ll find him now, it’s inevitable. The hard wood floor makes him shiver, he sinks further in between his clothes to keep warm. He remembers how his mother would let him wipe his arm on her sleeve when he cried, and did it to his own shirt that he hid his face behind. His hands pulsed still from the heat of the fight, they ached. Billy thought to himself _‘I can’t tell if my eyes are open or closed’_. He opened and closed his eyes to test if his eyes were open. Squinting, and opening wide, nothing changed really. Except the only thing indicating his eyes were open were the red and blue lights flickering at the bottom of the closet door. Steel footsteps and then the light of his room flashed on. 

A deep booming voice circled the room.

“Hey kid, we’re not gonna hurt ya just come out.” 

Billy bites his lip harder, he can feel the skin on his lip tear and little warmth drips into his mouth. 

“Are you hurt?.. what’s the kid's name again, Billy? Billy, we see blood in the floor are you okay?” 

He can feel the stranger’s voice getting closer and closer to the closet door. He was not okay. He was froze in place, scared to move for so many reasons. 

Fear of the police that are now here, that his father had always threatened to call but never did because his mother would cushion Neil’s blows for him. The shards of ornament pieces and lights in his feet also didn’t encourage him to move either. He was just stuck, no one to turn to, pinned against a wall while the tornado blew around him. The storm never seemed to end. 

He was always scared of storms, his mother would hold him in her arms, tell him to close his eyes and listen to her voice. 

He closes his eyes, thinks of his mother. 

_  
Christmas last year, her voice watching over him as he climbed to put a mermaid ornament on the tree. The tail was pink and seafoam green, covered with pearls and tiny sequins, specks of glitter outlined strands of hair. The hair was a pretty dirty beach blonde, The same hair as him and his mother._

_‘Be gentle Billy dear, you’ll break them.’_

Billy remembers into that present night earlier, things were already really tense. They had already argued earlier that night, and here was the next round. He can hear the gravel raking in their throats still and feel them getting worse as they argue. They’re standing by the tree, this hour’s feud is because Neil won’t let him put his mother’s mermaid ornament on the tree. 

_‘Please I just want to decorate the tree I miss mom’_

_‘You will put the ornaments I bought on the tree or we’ll take it down’_

_‘But this is her favorite ornament’_

_‘If it was her favorite why did she leave it.. if she cared so much about that thing why did she leave it..’_

_That repeats in his mind like a broken record. Eyes pooling up ready for emotion to spew out once more. His grip loosens on the ornament just enough and Neil snatches it out of his hands. More screaming, it’s all ringing in his ears. He tries to drown the noise out by overhearing Christmas music playing at the neighbors but it’s not loud enough. Billy is just focused on the ornament, he wants to get it away from Neil. He hears Neil say something horrible about his mother, something about hating her, something about she’s a whore._

_‘Don’t talk about her like that!!’_

_‘Dont tell me what to do you little shitstain’_

_‘You know what I think.. I think she’s coming back. She will. She loves me.’_

_‘Well when she does make sure she takes this ugly fucking ornament with her’_

_‘It’s not ugly!!! You are!!!’_

_‘Let’s play makeover then, faggot, you like that?’_

_The glass mermaid ornament crashes into the floor busting into misshapen pieces._

— 

“Everything after that is a blur, I said something to him about him ruining Christmas, and then his fists are flyin’ towards me. Next thing I know I’m hiding behind my clothes, and the cops finally open the door and I don’t really get to talk to them, they just drag me into the back seat without even questioning me. The last thing I saw leaving through that door was the tree knocked over, broken glass everywhere and Neil with his arms crossed while someone took care of the knife in his thigh.” 

“Oh my god..” 

“I spent two years in Juvie because of him. He never apologized. _I apologized_.” 

“You apologized?? What.. What for?” 

“Stabbing him with a knife, Steve!” 

“You already know this, but I hate him, Billy, I really do. He fucking beat the shit out of you all this time, and you fight back and you get sent to jail.. that’s so fucking horrible and who’s to say you stabbed him?? What if he stabbed himself—“ 

“Steve, I did stab him, but they didn’t have enough proof that it was in defense because Neil said that the bruises from me playing and rough housing with other kids. I think he was friends with someone on the force.” 

“He fucking sent you to juvie when he’s the one who should rot in jail..” 

“Maybe it was for the better, Juvie sucked but it was better than living with him. I learned a few things there about fighting. Got tougher. Learned to take a beating from him if I needed to and then I could just fight whoever else crossed me. I break everything I touch. I ruin everything. I ruined Christmas that year. I should’ve just left it in my room packed up, I would probably still have it then.” 

“Billy, he’s the one who broke it, not you, it’s not your fault, he ruined Christmas. He ruined a lot of things for you. But it’s over now, this is a new Christmas, and you’re here with me. I won’t ever hurt you.” 

Steve wraps his arm around Billy, holding him closer to him. 

“I don’t know why she left that ornament. If it was her favorite why did she leave it behind?” 

“Maybe she left it to give you hope, that she was coming back” 

“It’s a good theory but I think once that ornament broke I realized she was never coming back to get me. I liked that ornament a lot too, I miss her everyday.” 

Steve pats his back while they sit next to the fireplace, he leans back holding Billy. Lays them down face to face. “I know you miss her, and I’m not sure what I can do to help about her coming back, but we can try tomorrow and get as many mermaid ornaments you want.” 

Billy laughs through his tear stained eyes. 

“I think I’d just want the one,” 

“No we are now going to have a mermaid themed Christmas tree, along with a blue hannukah bush for Dustin, a red and green classic one aaand, a keepsake tree.” 

“I think the mermaid can fit on the keepsake tree” 

“ _Maybe.”_

Billy gives a happy groan, “you’re ridiculous..” a tired sigh escapes his lips, “seriously though I’m sorry I ran into the closet after I broke that ornament today. I just.. I don’t know what came over me.. everything that happened that night rushed back and I was scared you’d leave me.” 

“I understand. Billy.. I would never leave you. For anything. Let alone over an ornament.” 

“I love you, Steve.” 

“I love you too. ” 

— 

“How on earth are we going to find mermaid ornaments in Hawkins that’s so.. specific.”

“You’d be surprised. Hawkins is always full of surprises.” 

“That scares me.” 

Steve pulled the Beamer into an antique shop, “alright first stop,” 

“...Clementine’s Curiosities?” 

“And~ Dorothy’s Doohickies.” 

“What is it like two old ladies owning a combination antique store together?” 

“Yep. exactly like that, c’mon!” 

Steve was already hopping out of the car, the cold Indiana wind smacking Billy’s face. Billy makes a pained expression. 

“She keeps it warm in there.” 

“Good.” 

“Sweating Warm.” 

“Alright alright I’m getting out.” 

They walk around a bit in Clementine’s, Steve gives a good morning wave to her and she excitedly smiles. 

“Do you know _everyone_ in this town??” 

“No!! I know _some people_..” 

Some of the aisles are really tiny causing them to press into one another, Steve inches his fingers between Billy’s. 

Billy wants to jerk away, but there are glass vases down this aisle and the last thing he wants to do is break anything in this store. Billy nervously whispers “what’re you doing??” 

“Holding your hand.. relax, Clementine is very accepting” 

“She’s an old lady!” 

“Shh, she’s a sweet old lady.”

They wander around a bit more, Billy relaxing into holding Steve’s touch and accepting that every time they see something Steve is going to pick it up. 

Clementine pops up from one of the encaps, “Stevie is there anything you gentlemen are looking for” 

Billy responds lifting his arm up not realizing he’s holding Steve’s hand “uhh, ornaments” as soon as he notices he jerks his hand down to hide it but he doesn’t let go of his hand. 

“Any kind of ornaments?” 

“We.. are looking for some mermaids, we’re interested in some of your random ones but if you happen to know of any mermaids or just one we’d—“ 

Clementine smiled, putting her smooth hands on Steve’s right arm, giving a soft squeeze. 

“Oh!! I have the perfect thing you’re looking for, dearie!” 

“Thank you Clementine!!” 

They see her walking over to the other end of the store and behind the counter to the door that connects Curiosities to Doohickies. As the door shut behind her they could hear a faint and adoring, “Dorothy, love?” 

Billy continues to look at the ornament display, some hanging on tiny Christmas trees and some on the wall by simple little hooks. A little note next to a tree saying “feel free to test ornaments on the trees.” He smiled softly and looked along the long sea of ornaments. They really had a lot. 

“Believe it or not they keep the ornament section up year round” 

“Really?” 

“Mmhm people donate Christmas ornaments all the time,” 

“Why?”

“Uh, lots of reasons, family falling outs, or some people just getting new sets each year— oh look at this one it’s an ice cream cone.. I’m gonna get this for Robin.” 

“That’s a really nice one, oh I like this,” 

Billy laughs while picking it up, “it’s a cat drinking coffee” 

“Or tea” 

“Or tea yeah— _oh oh oh!!!_ Look a fish and a turtle!!” As Billy unhangs the ornaments. He then spots a little handmade star from clay with multicolored beads and sparkles on it, clearly made by a kid, but it was so charming. He glances over and there’s a little ornament of a tiny family together, “oh, who would get rid of this?” A little boy with a holiday hat on and two parents in business suits next to him, everyone smiling. He went and turned it over to look at it more. At the bottom of it and it had the initials SH. Billy went from a heartfelt smile to concerned. He stood up to show the ornament to Steve. “Steve, did you make this?” 

And Steve is silent looking at it, “I don’t..” he clears his throat, “I don’t want it.” 

“We don’t have to get it” 

“Did you bring some of these here?” 

Steve nods, “I had to. I just couldn’t stand going through my box of ornaments and just having bad memories so I traded those for different ones and I’ve been coming here ever since. That’s.. how I know Clementine and Dorothy.” 

“So is this one of your very own Christmas traditions? Coming here and getting ornaments for each year.” 

“Yeah.. but this year it’s special because this is my first Christmas with you.” 

“Steve.. you’re gonna make me kiss you in public and you know how I’m scared of that” 

“Do it. I dare you.” 

“ _You ass.”_

A tiny soft peck which turns into a gentle kiss. 

**_Chring!_ **

Billy jumps startled from the sudden noise, and Steve keeps him calm and in place. 

Billy sees Clementine walk through the door holding a little box with the word ‘Fragile’ written on it in black ink. The woman he assumes is Dorothy is behind her with her hands placed on her shoulders. Both ladies seem so peaceful and kind, happy in each other’s presence. 

“Billy, this is Dorothy,” 

Dorothy smiles coming from behind Clementine and shaking Billy’s hand. 

“Hello, sonny. I heard Stevie and you were looking for a mermaid ornament?” 

Billy speaks up, allowing himself to give that charming smile he gives to just about anyone in Hawkins. 

“Yes, absolutely, I know it’s a little strange request so it’s okay if you don’t have anything like that—“ 

“Nonono Dear, don’t worry, we have what you’re looking for right here.” 

“Oh? Thank you?” 

“Could you two sweethearts come over to the counter?” 

“ _Yes ma’am_ ” they both instinctively responded. 

Dorothy opened the box, smiling generously. Billy noticed Clementine reaching to hold Dorothy’s hand. Clementine spoke up, “Now, listen these weren't donated. These are.. a set of ornaments that we’ve had for a while ourselves.” 

“We had to go upstairs to retrieve them,” Dorothy continued, “we, live together you see,” 

Dorothy brought the hand of Clementine’s she was holding and gave it a small peck. “This set of mermaids, was the set of ornaments we bought together when we spent our first Christmas together.” 

“And we’d like you two to have them.” 

Billy is breathless, he’s just staring in awe at the mermaids, scared to touch so he leaves his hands on the glass counter, “they’re beautiful,” Billy looks up sadly though, “I’m afraid we can’t accept these..” 

“Of course you can, we want you to have them.” Clementine stated. 

Steve chimed in, “how much do you want for them?” 

“No no Stevie dear, they’re our gift to you two.” 

“They’re so nice though..they look expensive, Clem?” 

“Stevie, sonny, these gave us beautiful memories for the holidays and we don’t think anyone else deserves to make their own beautiful memories with these but you two young men.” 

“Thank you Clementine and Dorothy, I’m still buying these other ornaments though,” 

“Alright we’ll ring you up.” 

Billy is quiet through the whole transaction just staring at the box of mermaids, still in awe yet again. One of them resembled exactly like the one his mom had given him, only the colors weren’t faded, (and it wasn’t broken) he touched it and could feel a tear sneak it’s way past his cheek. “Thank you two so much, you have no idea idea how much this means to me.” 

“You’re welcome dear, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays boys!” Dorothy adds wrapping her arms around one of Clementine’s arms. Both old ladies waved. 

Billy carried the box of ornaments to the car and Steve slipped a $20 dollar bill in the tip jar, and attempted to rush out the door followed by Clementine giving a laugh. 

“Stevie Harrington you take that 20 back!!!” 

Steve turned around real quick with the happiest smile, 

“No!! Happy Holidays Ladies!!” And then swiftly darted out the door. 

He opened the car door and hopped in the driver seat, “ _wow check out that luck_ ” 

“did you know they had these” 

“No I actually didn’t.. who would’ve thought..” 

“Did you know they’re..“ 

“Yeah I knew.” 

“And.. did you ever tell them about us?” 

“I think they just guessed..They are very wise.” 

“Oh I’m sure.” Steve starts the car, and Billy puts his hand on Steve’s thigh, “Thank you.. for everything you’ve done for me this year, I love you.” 

“I love you too, Billy.” 


End file.
